


【多CP/全員向】一覺起來發現哥哥變小怎麼辦

by Miishiuntzyy



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M, 安價, 變小paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miishiuntzyy/pseuds/Miishiuntzyy
Summary: 變小paro，前面歡樂向後面有大量CP擦邊球內容注意。內容簡介：因為替身攻擊(X)謎樣原因(O)，一覺起來，哥哥line的成員們居然都變成小孩子了！？弟弟們該如何照顧他們呢？內含CP：祥西、岩房、Sky獎、愛知line、純豆腐蓮(三人友誼向，豆蓮CP微量)
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Ohira Shosei, Kimata Syoya/Sato Keigo, Kinjo Sukai/Yonashiro Sho, Mamehara Issei/Kawashiri Ten&Kono Junki, Shiroiwa Ruki/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 7





	【多CP/全員向】一覺起來發現哥哥變小怎麼辦

**Author's Note:**

> 此為安價噗集體創作內容之整理，感謝一同創作的旅人！
> 
> 原噗連結：https://www.plurk.com/p/nthx5q

木全翔也是第一個發現這件事的人，縱使他起得並不算早。

但反常的是，今天，他是自然醒的，這就非常之不對勁了。木全迷迷糊糊地一邊刷著牙心想。

雖然是假日，但按照常理，在這樣的一個早晨不該如此寧靜的，習慣了無時無刻都吵吵鬧鬧的宿舍，現在實在安靜的可怕。

既沒有研磨咖啡的機械聲，也沒有此起彼落的交談聲，就好像只有他醒著一樣……木全翔也的腦中頓時浮現了各種小說開端，都是從主人公察覺週遭的不對勁開始。

肯定不尋常！他一路走過成員的房間，最後來到了隊長與那城的房前，但意外的是，平常最早起的獎君，這時居然房門還是禁閉的……？

「失禮了……嗯？」房門沒鎖，木全鼓足勇氣打開了房門，卻發現在曖昧的燈光照明下，沒見到往常熟悉的身影，被窩卻鼓起了小小的一團……？

—

木全翔也看著被窩裏小小的一團不明物體，再環顧四周，上有兩個在昏暗燈光映照下，怎麼看都有些邪惡的鹿頭，旁有宛如處刑用的健身懸掛架，這一切都像是誤入了恐怖RPG遊戲的房間。

他後知後覺的感到有些不對，還是先不要貿然行動好，畢竟他現在是私闖隊長房間，雖然獎君很溫柔，但被發現了不知道會不會被強迫用懸掛架逼問來由，再變成房間裏新的兔頭掛飾，和其他兩個放在一起。木全打了個冷顫。

還是得找個人一起……木全走到了其中一間房間，但這次沒有敲門就直接進了去，因為他知道房間主人此時一定尚在被窩裏苦苦掙扎中。

「碧海、碧海！快起來……！」木全翔也搖了搖床上的人。

「怎麼了……」被強制從睡夢中叫醒，此時金城腦中還是懵的。

「獎君他有點不對勁……」

在一頓波折下，兩人還是又回到了與那城的房間，木全翔也這次先從門縫裏窺看，卻發現被窩裏那一團鼓起此時正微微動著……？

—

被窩隨著呼吸聲浮動著，木全和金城站在床鋪邊面面相覷。儘管尚不知房間主人與那城究竟身在何處，但此時面前的可疑生物……是時候揭開它神秘的面紗了。

木全碰了碰金城的手，示意要對方揭開，金城嘆了口氣，雖然內心也有些不安，但還是繃著一張poker face便往被窩一角揭起……

在棉被被完全揭開時兩人都不敢相信自己的眼睛，因為裡頭……居然躺著一個大約只有七八歲的小男孩，不但正呼呼大睡著，懷裡還緊緊抱著一個仿真的苦瓜抱枕。

「苦瓜太郎……！」木全忍不住驚呼出聲，他沒想到沖繩的はいさい能量這麼強大，居然能讓獎君喜愛的苦瓜變化成人……

「怎麼會有這個……！」縱使是無堅不摧的poker face，在遇到這種情況也不禁崩壞了。沒辦法，不管是這個仿真抱枕或者木全所說的苦瓜太郎都充滿了吐槽點。

「嗯……」小孩被兩人的聲音給吵醒了，緩緩張開了眼，此時他倆才發現，這個小孩不僅長相有些熟悉，連髮色都一模一樣……

「該不會……這就是獎君吧……？」

—

「怎麼可能！」

「可是這個長相……難道是私生子嗎！牙白啊我們才剛出道耶……爆出這種黑料的話……」

「但既然是獎君的孩子，那我們算是他的舅舅還是叔叔嗎？」

「媽媽的孩子是算兄弟吧？」

一覺起來發現隊長不但不見了，還留下了個小孩。這種情景實在太過衝擊，就算是一貫沉穩的金城也被木全跳脫的思維給帶了跑，兩個人居然爭論起了輩稱問題。

「嗯……」被兩人的吵鬧聲給喚起，與那城睡眼朦朧地準備起身洗漱。真糟糕啊……今天似乎久違的睡過頭了，連翔也和碧海都起床了……嗯？

原本以為是外面傳來的聲音，但面前卻是兩張一臉驚恐的人影，似乎是因為發現他醒了，雙雙繃緊了身子。

「碧海？翔也？」你們兩個怎麼會在我房間？與那城迷惑。

他知道我們的名字！木全向金城拋出一個震撼的眼神，這下該怎麼辦才好？

金城嘆了口氣，心中有個荒謬的猜測緩緩浮現，但他還是決定按照他們剛剛所討論的，用問答的方式來確認這孩子的身份。

「……最後一個問題，JO1的隊長是？」在一頓快問快答後，金城拋出了最後的問題。

「是我啊。」對方理所當然的回答。

「哇……」木全摀住了臉。

「你們兩個到底是怎麼了？」與那城實在不明白，他只不過是起得比較晚，怎麼兩個弟弟卻彷彿遇到了什麼堪比運營一天更新了十則物料般，不可置信的事，要連連追問這些問題？

他想要爬下床洗漱，但發現原本能輕易碰觸的地板，此時卻隔了一段不小的距離，不僅如此，伸出的那隻腳……很顯然是小孩子才有的尺寸。

「這是怎麼回事！」與那城此時才發現不對，大喊一聲，差點失去平衡栽倒，幸好苦瓜抱枕做了個緩衝。

在一番混亂後，三個人終於都暫且冷靜下來，接受了隊長不知為何變成了小孩子的事實，雖然心智還是大人，但這種情形……

「該怎麼辦呢……」與那城苦惱，變成小孩子就代表，接下來他肯定沒辦法公然在粉絲和其他人前露面了。

「這樣不就好像獎君是柯南嗎！」木全想起了自己喜愛的動畫情節，露出了興奮的神情。

正當他們要思考下一步時，此時他們聽到獎樓上，也就是瑠姫的房間，傳來了「怪獸啊！」、「欸欸欸欸」的大叫……

「……要不，我們上去看看吧？」金城終於開口了，其餘兩人也點了點頭。

—

三人往樓上前進，與那城想要跟上兩人的步伐，但變成小孩子後，一雙小短腿縱使用跑的速度，也不及兩個大人的一步能跨的距離遠。好不容易跑到了樓梯口，他才扶住膝蓋氣喘吁吁，但原本同行的兩人，卻已走到樓梯中了。

身後的腳步聲漸遠，金城這時才察覺到與那城沒跟上他們的腳步，他有些懊惱。畢竟對方現在變成小孩了，他們又走得太快，要跟上肯定有些吃力。於是和身旁的木全說了一聲後，他又折了回去，輕車熟路的將小孩一把抱起，以溫柔的方式，就像對待家裡的弟弟一樣。

「碧海！不用抱我、我自己走就可以了……」突然被一把抱住，頓時有些驚慌失措，雖然變成了小孩的身軀，但二十四歲的與那城實在沒辦法接受自己被弟弟像照顧孩子一樣抱著啊！

「果然獎君這樣還是不太方便吧，沒關係的，這樣能快點。」金城抱著對方一路往樓上走去，嘴角勾起一抹難以察覺的淺淺笑意。

這樣的機會也滿難得的……

掙扎無用，與那城還是認了命，乖乖地讓金城給抱上了樓，但全程努力避開弟弟慈愛(？)的目光，畢竟他還有小小的一顆羞恥心在……

他們終於到了上層，而木全已在白岩的房間門外等候多時了，此時正伏在門板上聽著裡頭的聲音，鬼鬼祟祟的樣子看起來十分可疑。他見到與那城和金城兩人走了過來，連忙招手示意，他發現了，屋裡有些不尋常的動靜。

三個人湊在門板前，聽到屋裡不斷傳來鈍物擊打聲，還有隱隱約約的爭吵，心想不妙，如果這不是隊友不為人知的惡趣味，那該不會瑠姫也……

沒辦法了！必須得進去看看！與那城用小小的拳頭敲了敲房門，他是三人中唯一見過白岩房間內部的人，此時也是他作身先士卒的代表。

然而小小的敲門聲在屋裡的喧鬧中，根本不值一提，裏頭人根本沒聽見，於是當他們三個打開房門時，看到的就是這麼一副情景：

不知為何出現在此處的鶴房汐恩，居然被堵在牆角無法出來，而造成他這副德行的兇手，此時正高舉著枕頭拚命往對方身上毆打，但小小的身軀只夠攻擊到腹部。

「誰是怪獸啊！」小男孩用稚嫩的童聲生氣大喊，兩頰氣鼓鼓。

「碧海！翔也！快救我！」看到房門被打開，鶴房如獲救命稻草，也跟著大喊起來，但為什麼，除了他們兩個，還多了一個小孩啊？

—

三人的到來打斷了原本持續的攻擊，趁著白岩扭頭過去的時機，鶴房決定逃離牆角，然而他剛想動，白岩就使用頭槌往他肚子擊去，這股衝擊力實在太大，他一個沒站好，又摔了個跤。

這跤摔得不輕，此時樓下的人如果清醒了，聽到了肯定以為有地震，但不管趴在地上連連喊疼的鶴房的求饒聲，白岩還是一屁股跳到他背上坐著，又惹得對方一陣哀鳴。

「再說我是怪獸試試看……你們三個怎麼來我房間了？」端坐在鶴房背上的小孩向他們發話，架勢宛如屁股下不是個活生生的人，而是上好的天鵝絨坐墊。只是剛才還一副得意洋洋的神情，想到這裡又皺起眉頭來，畢竟他的房間可是著名的「非請勿入地帶」，縱使發生突發情況也是如此，要不然鶴房也不會受到這種懲罰。

「我們聽到慘叫聲才上來的，瑠姫你怎麼也變小了？」木全和金城坐在地上，與那城在金城的懷裡，對面的氣場實在太強大，顯得三人如同被召進皇宮裏的平民，此時正要和上頭說來由冤屈。

「一覺起來就變這樣了……」說到這邊，小男孩頓時萎了氣場，因為他也不明白自己怎麼會變成這樣，難道是自己和獎天天太晚睡覺導致逆生長了？那也不該輪到他們吧？

而似乎是配合樓上的混亂，在他們苦思下一步時，樓下開始傳來了一陣陣吵鬧聲……？

—

三個大人兩個小孩你看我我看你，經過了獎和瑠姫的變化，對於樓下發生了什麼事，此刻他們心裡都有了個答案。

於是又一同下了樓，與那城這次沒有掙扎，而是順理成章地讓金城給抱著，似乎已經習慣了現在被照顧的身份。但同樣被鶴房抱在懷裡的白岩卻不怎麼安份，總時不時用小手捶打鶴房，惹得對方連連威脅要把自己給扔下去，但說歸說，手倒是扶得穩穩的。

沒有兩人懷裡的負重，木全第一個抵達了一樓，果不其然的，有個熟悉的身影已在那裡了。

「怎麼辦啊……其他人也不知道去了哪裡……」看著身邊的兩人，豆原陷入了苦惱，誰能想到這個早晨會如此天翻地覆呢？

聽到腳步聲，豆原轉了頭過來，而他懷裡的小孩卻比他早先一步，喊出了來人的名字。

「翔也！」

—

「就是……純喜說，今天要找蓮君一起打電動，所以昨天要我叫他，結果當我去房間時，卻發現他變小了！我們想說去找蓮君問問看怎麼辦，結果發現蓮君也變小了……純喜！我在解釋的時候不要一直唱歌啦……」豆原有些無奈的向其他人解釋，而當事人之一的河野卻似乎心情很好，或許是因為知道自己不是唯二的受害者，這時正高興的拉著同樣變小的與那城和白岩的手，邊唱著自己的愛歌。

唱了幾句不知是誰說了句「要配合我們現在的年齡層」，於是畫風一變，改唱起了之前點播過的快樂果醬歌，一旁的木全也混了進去帶動跳，場面一度變成了歡樂的兒童節目頻道，跟旁邊苦惱的其他人呈現強烈對比。

但在其他變成小孩的人對照下，有個人似乎太過安靜了。金城往另一個方向看了看，發現川尻蓮似乎正苦惱著什麼，小小的臉皺在一起，就像吃到了不喜歡的食物一樣。

金城跟著蹲了下來，變成和蓮一樣低的高度，順著他的目光看過去，他便了然對方是為了什麼感到難過了。

原本最喜歡的白襪子，因為變小的緣故，現在只能鬆鬆垮垮地掛在腳上，雖然尺寸原本也不大，但也只夠占滿不到一半的空間，這對於白襪愛好者川尻蓮來說，肯定是非常大的打擊。

「沒有這個尺寸的襪子可以穿啊……」蓮有些委屈的說，這樣拖著襪子走，會被人給踩髒的。

現在回過神一看，不只是蓮，其他變成小孩的哥哥也是。純喜此時正甩著袖子上蹦下跳地向其他人攻擊，白岩扶著領口不讓它滑落，但一放手又褪了下去，而原本身材健壯的與那城，現在縮水成小孩尺寸，整個人都要被埋在衣褲堆裏了。身體縮小了衣服卻沒縮小，變成了超over size，怎麼看都很糟糕。

「我說，一直這樣穿著也不行，我們還是去買些衣服吧？」

無須討論，一行人浩浩蕩蕩地來到了佐藤a.k.a.金主景瑚的房間，雖然不知是哪來的自信，但他們相信對方一定有門路弄到這些。

然而應門的不是佐藤，而是哭喪著一張臉的大平，身後躲著……兩個一粉一黑的小腦袋。

混亂的一天已來到中午，而這下總算是全員到齊了。

—

「祥生你怎麼快哭出來了啊？」開門見到的卻是這副神情，金城忍不住詢問。

「今天拓實敲我房門，結果打開看到他變小了，好可愛！好想拍！但是昨天我手機沒充到電，竟然拓實的也沒電……所以我們來找景瑚，結果他不但也變小了，手機也沒電！怎麼大家手機都沒電，誰快先借我好想拍照哦！」大平蹲下來遮住臉，稀里糊塗地將緣由全盤托出。

雖然是這種理由，但對他來說，看到這麼可愛的畫面卻不能拍下來，實在讓人扼腕不已，這不僅僅是他個人的損失，更是JAM們，不、是全人類的損失啊！

對於好友的攝影激情，金城不知該吐槽對方實在是放錯重點還是該稱讚對方處變不驚，遇到這種情況居然還只想著要拍照留念。但他也沒注意到，當他們在說話的同時，原本躲在大平身後的佐藤和川西已經溜了出來，和其他變成小孩子的哥哥line集結在了一起。

「你們也是早上起來就變成這樣了嗎？」川西問，看著四周和自己一樣猛然縮水的身影，雖然都變小了，但他依然認得出誰是誰。

「昨天我睡得比較晚，所以忍不住多睡了一會，被叫醒了才發現不對勁……一覺起來，就不知為什麼變成這樣了。」與那城有些懊惱，旁邊的白岩也跟著點了點頭。一如往常的，他倆昨晚一起彈吉他，興致到了就忘了時間，入眠時已經是清晨時分。

「我起來的時候嚇了一大跳呢……明明是穿著衣服睡的，結果醒來時卻變成半裸體了。」佐藤笑著說，為了不被絆倒，他把過長的衣服給打了個結，下襬也有，褲子也是，如果是平時肯定會被其他人認為是某種過於超前的時尚潮流。

「你們有沒有發現一件事？」蓮把小手抵在下巴上思考，眼睛瞇成一條縫。

「什麼事？」河野高舉起袖子問，險些打到一旁的景瑚。

「變成小孩子的……全都是成年人。」

—

聽到了蓮所拋出的疑問，大家都覺得有些不對勁，紛紛放下了原本手邊的事物，轉而開始認真的討論緣由來。

「……但是，我、祥生、碧海，明明也都成年了，為什麼我們沒有跟著變小呢？」木全指了指三人，作為剛剛邁入二十代的S3代表，對於這點他有些小小的不服氣。

「只有年齡到了可不算成年人喔，還要有成熟的心靈。」佐藤趴在地上撐著臉頰看著一眾苦惱的成員們說。

「你最沒資格說這種話吧。」

「該不會是有喝酒的關係？成年人才能喝酒，有喝酒的人舉手。」與那城一邊說一邊舉起手來，昨晚和他一起的白岩也無奈的跟著舉起手，但只有他們兩個人，看來這並不是主因。

「還是昨天有穿白襪子呢？」蓮說，他昨天苦思了好久該穿healthknit或是Hanes的襪子練舞，雖然大家都說看不出區別，但對他來說，挑選一雙符合自己當天心情的襪子可是必修日課。

「這個和成年無關吧。」

「對啊，蓮君不是從一出生就穿著白襪子了嗎？」

眾人紛紛吐槽。

成員們又紛紛提出了各種可能性，從遊戲內容到昨日晚餐，每一樣都似乎和年齡變化有關聯卻又找不到邏輯處，最後他們實在想不到了，只剩木全默默的舉起手。

「……我昨天跟流星許願說，我只有小黑一個妹妹，我想要多個弟弟，會不會因為這樣你們就都變小了啊。」他說，沒想到願望這麼靈驗！今天一早起來就變成這種情況了……

「……」對於木全的脫線發言，眾人無話可說。

但除此之外，實在沒有其他更科學的原因可以解釋這種變化了，只能歸罪於神秘的超自然力量。

「這也太惡趣味了吧……」白岩扶住額。

「那既然這樣，汐恩！這件事你應該能解決吧！」木全拍了拍對方的肩。

「怎麼可能啊！」

姑且就把木全的發言當作是緣由，也暫且不去想解決方法。他們被這件事折騰了一個上午，孩子們的精力都耗費盡了，又沒吃早餐，這時傳來了一陣響聲……

「咕嚕嚕……」

—

眾人往聲音來源望去，原本以為是來自於哥哥們，但小孩也紛紛往某處看去，原來是……

「我想吃東西了。」鶴房理直氣壯的說，一大早消耗了太多體力，現在他餓得要死。

「……為什麼是你啦！」白岩再度用頭槌攻擊鶴房，惹得對方又慘叫出聲。

「……不管他們，其他人應該也餓了吧？」決心無視兩人，金城問，這時無論是孩子還是大人們，都紛紛點了頭。

「不過現在也沒什麼能夠吃的了……」大平低下頭。

「嗯……啊！我記得……冰箱裏應該還有『那個』！」原本苦於無糧，但隊長靈光一現，想起了前幾天拍攝時自己所做的果醬，而且櫃子裡還有一袋儲備糧吐司。

午餐的問題解決了，眾人聚集在餐桌前等待食物，而與那城則在冰箱裏搜索自己所放在裡頭的食材，小小的身軀東翻西找，就像一隻準備儲藏過冬的黃金鼠，好不容易才找到了放在深處的果醬。

但雖然有了果醬，可是因為身高的關係，他要想搆到擺在高高的架子上的吐司，並不是件容易事，他伸出手，只恨自己不能再長高一點。

「獎君，我替你拿吧。」豆原看到隊長踮起腳尖賣力伸手的模樣，還是自告奮勇的替對方拿了，與那城有些莫名的欣慰，團裡最小的末子也長大了呢……？

有了果醬和吐司，就可以開飯了。但平常適合十一個人使用的餐座位，對於現在變成小孩子的哥哥們來說，連爬上去都有些困難。

於是弟弟們分別抱起了哥哥們，金城的位子為與那城留好了，白岩說著不要給鶴房抱但仍被對方給抓了住，大平和川西兩人一派和諧地說著悄悄話，豆原和蓮也就定位了，而佐藤和木全兩人……都不怎麼安份地坐在位置上，不是晃來晃去，就是敲打碗盤給大家奏樂。

齊齊坐好，美味的白吐司配上手工奇異果醬，酸甜的好滋味讓他們不禁一口接著一口，雖然發生了點意外，但依舊是個愉快的用餐時間。

「還要嗎？」雖然早上都被好好地照顧著，但與那城還是不太好意思讓弟弟金城餵食自己，還是選擇自己拿著吃。但是對方只要發現自己吃完了一片，就會關愛的問一句，順便再幫他遞上抹得漂漂亮亮的果醬吐司，讓他實在有點受寵若驚。

「別吃了！」一旁的白岩倒是毫不客氣的接受了鶴房給的投喂，但是比起投喂他，對方似乎更專注於自己嘴裡的那一份，往往他吃了快一半才想起要喂懷裡的白岩，這讓他很不滿。

「啊姆……謝謝祥生。」川西滿足的吃著對方喂的吐司，露出了可愛又羞怯的笑容，而抱著他的大平似乎也樂在其中，心想著，如果能把這一幕也拍下來就好了……

「豆豆你也要多吃點啊。」蓮朝抱著自己的弟弟發話，掰開了一小塊吐司往上方送去。雖然自己現在變成小孩子了，但豆原才是真正處於成長期的人，不能光知道喂他自己沒吃幾口。

「翔也，你看我畫得怎麼樣？」「換我換我，我也來畫……」縱使是用餐時間，變成小孩子的佐藤也不忘發揮自己的藝術天份，在吐司上用果醬塗鴉。而抱著他的木全也不甘示弱，跟著拿起抹刀，往被弄得一塌糊塗的吐司「畫布」送去。

「你們兩個……不要玩食物！」隊長發話了，這兩個人真是……

雖然進餐氣氛熱絡，但有個人似乎不見了……嗯？

「純喜呢？」

他們這才驚覺平常最活躍的人居然消失的無聲無息，而此時隔壁傳來一股微弱的哭聲……

—

聽到哭聲，他們連忙放下手邊的事物去查看究竟是發生了何事，而果不其然的，在隔壁房間裏，有個小小身影此時正縮在角落，背一抽一抽的樣子看起來十分可憐。

「哇……！」太過分了！其他人都有人抱……怎麼都沒人理他啊！他肚子也餓了啊……！純喜張著嘴抹眼淚，雖然他很難過，但因為縮小了，以往被粉絲津津樂道的「河野純悲」泣顏，看起來更搞笑了。

看到河野這副神情，弟弟們雖然憋著笑但心底還是有些愧疚，雖然是哥哥，但純喜現在是小孩子，還是得多照顧一下他的感受。

「不要哭了，我們去吃吐司吧，純喜！」川西跑到純喜旁邊牽起他的手，其他小孩們也把純喜團團圍住，你一言我一語的說著要把自己的份分給純喜吃，場面頓時變得溫馨起來。

在一番哄說下，他們終於帶著純喜再度回到了餐桌，這次豆原把他抱起放在旁邊的位置，愛知line把自己的「藝術品」給推了過去，蓮也掰了一口吐司要給他吃，雖然被照顧的無微不至，但純喜卻哭得更大聲了。

「想吃義大利麵……！」河野眼眶含淚嚼著吐司說，這個果醬和他自己做的味道差遠了，他不想吃這個，而且愛知line給的吐司還被抹得亂糟糟的……

—

原本好不容易把人哄到了餐桌上，可是隨著年齡的變化，哥哥們的小孩子脾氣都跟著跑出來了，普通的果醬吐司已經無法滿足他們，繼純喜抗議後，其他人也紛紛表示想要別的東西。

「光吃吐司有點不夠……」與那城小小聲說，雖然是自己做的果醬，但吃多了還是會膩，何況還被純喜給嫌棄了……

「想吃點別的……」蓮也皺起眉頭，雖然果醬吐司不在他的挑食範圍，但還是想吃些更好吃的……

「嗯……」川西不好意思開口，但默默贊同他們的話。

「啊，我想要吃牛舌。」景瑚倒是大大方方的高舉起手。

「……沒有那種東西！」鶴房說，這群小孩怎麼這麼難搞！

要求被殘忍的拒絕了，孩子們都沮喪的低下了頭，純喜哇哇大哭。

「純喜哭更兇了！汐恩你要負責！」看到河野的泣顏，白岩不滿的用小拳頭捶了捶一旁的鶴房。

「我又不會煮只會用微波爐……我去超商買微波食品回來好了！」鶴房嘟嚷，又被白岩一記眼光掃過，立刻改了口。孩子們聽到這句話立刻抬起了頭，眼睛亮晶晶的看向他。

……這群現實的死小孩。

沒辦法，還是帶著一串購物清單，鶴房準備出門。

「執事！我還要冰棒喔！」白岩插著手在門口向對方喊話，小臉上滿是燦爛的笑容。

「我為什麼變你的執事了啦！」

雖然嘴上說歸說，但……變成小孩的瑠姫還是挺可愛的啦。他想。

—

食物的問題解決了，但經過剛剛的早午餐，孩子們原本過長的袖口衣擺，這時都或多或少的沾上了奇異果果醬，尤其是景瑚，身上的名牌衣被藝術塗鴉的慘不忍睹，肯定不能繼續穿了。

「這該怎麼辦呢……」看著此時仍嘻笑打鬧的孩子們，豆原一面苦惱，一面悄悄閃過朝他貼近的小身影。沒辦法，原本就喜歡肢體接觸的景瑚，變成小孩之後似乎更黏人了，雖然對他來說衣服再買就好，但他可不想也被果醬弄得黏答答的。

「我打個電話給我媽媽吧，家裡應該還有我小時候的衣服可以拿來穿。」白岩提議。

或許是幸運吧，唐突的要求與稚嫩童聲，並沒引起電話那頭人的疑心，但現在這個樣子，肯定沒辦法自己出面去拿衣服了。

而在等待的同時，其他哥哥弟弟也玩起了疊疊樂來打發時間，過程中不知是誰提議了句「輸的人要被穿小公主裝讓祥生拍照」，於是哥哥們都燃起了不能輸鬥志，弟弟們則是抱著看好戲的心態給他們協助及……陷害，反正再怎樣都輪不到他們嘛。

「這裡嗎？不行……」獎拿著一塊積木，試圖用眼神向弟弟求救，但原本總是給予他協助的金城，這時卻又故意別過頭，嘴角還帶著一抹笑。

「這種東西難不倒我的！」純喜這時終於恢復了精神飽滿的狀態，雖然小手發著抖但還是順利完成交了棒。

「……嘿！」當自己那塊放上去時，川西露出終於鬆了口氣的笑容，可一旁的大平卻有些失望，他還在糾結於沒能拍到對方的照片。

「好了！」蓮也發揮了遊戲長才的精神輕鬆完成。

「拿這塊呢……？還是這塊呢……？」景瑚裝出選擇困難的樣子，但下手時倒是快狠準。

其他人都抽完了，終於輪到了瑠姫。

「哼……」接受到四面八方投來的看好戲目光，白岩不屑，這個遊戲他有經驗，他相信就算自己變成小孩，他也不會輸的。

然而不知是不是剛剛把好運用完了，積木塔居然在他抽出來準備放上去的一瞬間垮了！他簡直不敢相信！

於是當鶴房帶著食物和放在公寓門口前的衣物袋回來時，迎接他的卻是一片幸災樂禍的笑聲，而當事人蹲在地上抱著頭氣鼓鼓，誰能想到王子殿下也有今天！

沒辦法，願賭還是得服輸，大平的手機充好了電已蓄勢待發，其他孩子們笑嘻嘻的打開衣物袋，準備看王子變成公主。

一件、兩件、三件……把衣服全部掏出來時他們都傻了。

「怎麼都是公主裙啊！」純喜驚恐大叫。

一旁的白岩在心裡冷笑，不愧是自己的母親，惡趣味也是一流的，這下可好玩了。

—

原本以為可以肆意嘲笑輸了的白岩，沒想到其他人也逃不過穿公主裙的命運，想到這裡幾張小臉都浮上了愁雲慘霧，而無情的弟弟們笑得更大聲了。

「哥哥們的衣服都髒兮兮的，我們來幫你們洗澡，等等就能換可愛的衣服囉。」豆原笑著說，明明是可愛的笑容，但卻不禁讓人打了個冷顫。哥哥們堅稱他們在那一刻，看到了腹黑末子露出了惡魔犄角和尾巴來。

「不要啊……！」河野靠在衣服袋旁哀鳴，巴不得躲進衣服堆逃避現實。

不光要被迫穿上女裝，還要讓弟弟們替自己洗澡，小孩子就這麼沒尊嚴的嗎！

「先把東西吃完再洗吧，不然等等衣服又弄髒。待會一人抱一個去洗吧，有個人要洗兩個，誰要負責嗎？」看到身旁過於熱衷的末子，金城有些無奈。

「我可以負責蓮君和純喜，純喜剛剛沒被選上好像很失落的樣子，這次我會好好照顧他的。」豆原笑嘻嘻的說，無視了對方的反駁聲。

「那拓實我幫你洗……可以嗎？」大平問，對方點了點頭，兩個人的臉不知為何都有些紅。

「翔也別再跟景瑚玩了，弄髒了你也要一起洗嗎……嗯，獎君？」金城朝一旁的打打鬧鬧的愛知line喊話，又朝與那城看來，算是默認兩人綁定了。

其他人都組隊好了，紛紛走向餐廳。剩下白岩和鶴房兩人沒確定，白岩悄悄瞥了一眼，但鶴房卻沒有主動找他的意思，不知為何有點生氣又有些失落感……但他是不會明說的，還是只能懷著小小的彆扭心。

—

在餐桌上，其他人都開心的閒聊交談，只有白岩和鶴房默默地吃著自己的東西，兩人之間的氣氛突然變得有些尷尬。

「……」當白岩糾結的同時，鶴房也用眼角餘光觀察著他，縱使都裝作不經意不在乎，但到了第三次兩人目光還是交會了，頓時那股彆扭心就變得有些好笑，終於忍不住有人先笑出了聲。

「我以為你一定會說不要才不問你的……！」鶴房說，不是他不想給白岩洗……不對這樣講好像有點奇怪……總之按照白岩對自己房間的保護度，還有之前也那麼抗拒自己的照顧，怎麼會願意讓其他人替他洗澡啊！

「……我自己肯定不行吧，所以，就拜託啦。」小孩別過視線悄聲說。

—

每個人都填飽肚子後，就準備要來洗澡了。

「這樣的水溫會太燙嗎？」溫柔低沉的嗓音從耳畔傳來，手上沖洗的動作輕柔，雖然被服務得很好，但……

「不會！」還是太羞恥了啊！雖然他的羞恥心今天已被打碎重建許多次，但這個發展……

與那城背對著對方清洗著自己的身體，沒事的沒事的……碧海在家肯定常常幫自己的弟弟洗澡吧！真的很熟練……透著霧氣，他暈乎乎地想。

「真的不會嗎？」雖然看不到正面，但從背後看，獎君的皮膚都紅起來了，他有些擔心。

「沒事的！」

—

「祥生，我自己來就可以了……」川西說，原本拿在手上的浴球被接過了，他還是不太習慣麻煩人。

「背後應該搆不到吧？我幫拓實洗會比較乾淨喔。」大平知道對方有些潔癖，如果沒洗乾淨肯定會不舒服的。

看著眼前的粉紅小腦袋，他似乎明白了為何許多父母會喜歡在小時候拍自己孩子的洗澡照，真的很可愛……但這種畫面……還是他自己看過就好了，絕對不會和其他人分享的！大平在心中暗暗發誓。

—

「毛巾！沐浴乳！還有浴球也幫我拿來！」用浴巾遮住身體，白岩向一旁待命中的鶴房發號施令。

「……原來只是要我幫你拿東西嗎！」鶴房抱著一堆東西吐槽。

「因為今天你是我的執事嘛。」

「那還真榮幸能服侍王子殿下您啊。」

一如往常的，兩個人還是鬥起了嘴……

—

「我幫景瑚弄個新髮型吧。」木全擠了洗髮精，哼著歌在對方頭上一陣亂抹，又是捏成一團團的泡沫球，又是搓成白色小山丘，自己玩得不亦樂乎。

「嗯……還是我的技術比較好呢。」雖然他完全不介意讓人幫自己洗澡，但頭上被泡沫抹得亂七八糟，對方的洗頭手法實在不怎麼好，下次還是由他自己來吧。

—

「純喜別玩水了！蓮你也是！」照顧兩個小孩沒有想像中容易，一頓澡洗完豆原身上的T恤已是半濕，全都因為純喜和蓮玩潑水玩得太開心，他也受了波及。

「看招！水之呼吸——壹之型！」一邊喊著中二台詞，純喜朝對面的蓮潑水過去，雖然氣勢十足，但只撈起一點小水花。

「加農水砲！」蓮也不甘示弱，喊出了寶可夢招式向對方回擊。

一來一往間，看來還要再大戰個三百回合……

—

「既然都弄溼了，那就順便也洗個澡吧！」因為是替孩子們洗澡，縱使弟弟們有意迴避，此時身上的衣服也幾乎都濕透了，索性也脫了衣服一同共浴。

浴缸裏熱氣上升，金城和獎兩人一同浸泡在水中，幸好有變小魔法，否則兩個高大的男人肯定擠不進一個浴缸。

「雖然今天玩的挺開心的，但不知道什麼時候才能變回來呢……」獎趴在浴缸邊緣苦思，如果他們一直變不回來，JO1的未來該怎麼辦呢？縱使變成了小孩，但身為隊長的本分總讓他比其他人多擔心一些。

「其實我覺得……這樣也挺好的。」金城突然開了口。

「平時都是隊長你負責照顧我們吧，難得有這種機會換我們照顧你，就不用想太多，這次獎君就當做重返童年，好好放輕鬆吧。」

平時對方作為隊長，總是在為他們這群弟弟操心，但其實自己也只是個普通大男孩而已吧。

「而且……我覺得，這樣的獎君，很可愛。」

—

「這次換我來幫祥生刷背吧？」川西拿起浴球，小小的身軀努力在對方身上洗刷，雖然力道稍嫌不足，但服務態度一百分。

「謝謝拓實……」大平享受著刷背服務，內心滿是幸福感。雖然這樣說好像不太好，但他私心想，如果這個變化能持續久一點就好了……

「啊！」似乎是刷的太過賣力，川西不小心失去了平衡，整個人趴在了大平的背上。變小之後，猛然肌膚相親，對方的肩好像變得更寬闊了？嗯……不知為何自己的臉有些發熱。

「拓實！怎麼了，還好嗎！」溫熱的觸感從背後傳來，大平慌張的喊。

「祥生！抱歉……！」被大平的聲音給驚醒，他才發現自己走神靠在對方身上未免也太久了！連忙從對方身上爬起，川西摀住臉。

雖然這樣，但內心卻有個聲音偷偷說著：如果能在對方身上，再待久一點就好了呢……

—

「為什麼明明是我自己洗澡，你也能把衣服給弄溼啊？」白岩抱著對方的衣服在浴簾外等待。

「還不是你要求太多……換我洗了，不要偷看喔。」鶴房剛剛替對方拿東西奔波，此時衣服也濕透了，索性等對方洗完，自己也加入洗澡的行列。進去之後似是突然想到了些什麼，又探出頭補充一句。

「……我還以為你不怕人看的，如果我現在進去呢？」他還真不知道鶴房也會在意這種事，之前不是和S4的其他人共浴過，玩得很開心嗎？白岩忍不住問了句。

「……來啊！有什麼關係。」過了片刻，對面才大聲喊，怎麼聽都覺得是在逞強。

於是他忍不住壞心眼的揭開一小角，把手給伸進去，果不其然的，浴簾內傳來東西猛然掉落的響聲和水流沖下的嘩嘩聲。

「開玩笑的，我沒那個興趣。」白岩笑了笑，沒想到鶴房反應這麼大。

開玩笑……瑠姫現在變成這樣，剛剛在外頭等的時候他就有些受不了了……！現在怎麼可能讓他進來啊！鶴房用蓮蓬頭拚命往自己衝，但頭腦發熱的感覺怎樣也澆不熄……

—

「怎麼樣？我的洗頭手法不錯吧？」身份調換，景瑚幫木全洗頭，雖然變小了，但他的手法依然熟練。

「差不多是我的三成功力吧？再大力一點就好了。」享受著對方給的服務，木全坐在椅子上含含糊糊的說，難得這回兩人都不鬧了，畫面看起來竟然有些溫馨。

比起其他人無微不至的照顧，他們兩個更像是年齡相仿的玩伴，一方變小這件事對他們而言，似乎沒什麼大影響。

或許在還沒相遇前，同樣愛知出身的兩人，也曾見過彼此還是孩子的模樣吧？一同在某處玩鬧、嬉戲……也許這場變化不是為了彌補，而是童年的銜接。

「如果今天是翔也變小了，我也會好好照顧你的喔。」

「那明天我會再許個願的。」

—

「豆豆！我幫你刷背吧！」純喜揮舞著浴球高興的說。

「那我來負責洗頭！」蓮也在手心擠好了洗髮精。

「啊謝謝你們……」被兩個孩子分別照顧，豆原也笑了。雖然剛剛被弄得濕答答的，過程也很累，但一起洗澡果然還是很開心呢。

「我們才要謝謝你，今天的豆很可靠喔，是好哥哥！」

因為這場變化，不知不覺中，團裡的弟弟們似乎也都長大了呢。

—

全員洗漱完畢，重頭戲上場，隨著一陣音樂聲響起，幾組人馬依序閃亮登場。

打頭陣的是愛知line，走在前面的佐藤掛著自己平常戴的名牌墨鏡，頭上戴著貼了假鑽的小皇冠，身上的貝兒款金黃紗裙雖然不比自己的衣服名貴，但依然充滿著貴氣。

跟在身後的木全也戴著墨鏡，兩個人不像美女與野獸，更像是貴族小姐和他的保鏢。只是原本走過來時明明都是冷著一張臉，但站定位的姿勢怎麼看都很搞笑。

「Do you wanna build a snowman？」純喜唱著歌拉著蓮一起跑了進來，到達定點還轉了個圈，險些踩到裙角絆倒。「哇！Go away,Junki.」 被他牽著手的蓮也差點跟著摔倒，好不容易都站穩了，他也配合對方笑著回應了句。

他們一人打扮成安娜，一人打扮成艾莎，兩個人站在豆原旁邊，就是一齣冰雪奇緣3。

接下來金城也和與那城一同進了場，身穿小美人魚的裙子的獎，這次居然是被金城給公主抱進場的，惹得其他人連連起鬨。

「因為現在在岸上，小美人魚不方便走。」金城如是說，與那城遮住臉，早就知道不要聽信對方的話了。

大平牽著川西的手走了進來，他肯定川西絕對會是全場最可愛的公主，因為他不但把對方從頭到腳都細心打扮了一番，還在頭上別了幾朵小花。

打扮成樂佩公主的川西朝觀眾席方向笑了笑，眾人紛紛摀住了胸口。

—

其他人都準備好了，只剩下鶴房和白岩還沒入場，而這時一陣腳步聲響起，眾人回頭看，卻發現只有穿著仙杜瑞拉套裝的白岩自己小跑步進來，而且不知為何，腳上的鞋子少了一隻。

「執事！」待走到定點，白岩朝某個方向大喊。

「咩——」聽到對方的呼喚，剛才失蹤的鶴房從角落竄出，雙手遞上某物，原來白岩失蹤的鞋子就在他手上。

他單膝跪下，幫對方把鞋子穿上，抬頭就能看到那張燦爛的笑容。

「玻璃鞋和投票，都不能忘記喔！」他也笑了起來，一個帥氣轉身朝觀眾的方向，說出了對方的名台詞。

「原來你們在演情景劇嗎！」

「汐恩！很帥喔！」

見到此景眾人都笑了起來，小小的空間裡充滿了歡快的氣氛。

—

「我說！大家！既然都打扮成這樣了，那我們來練習擊掌會吧！」現場氣氛到達了高點，不知是誰先提議了句，馬上得到了其他人的附和。

「真的要這樣嗎？」穿著公主裝的哥哥們從左至右站成一排，與那城向旁邊的白岩輕聲問。他看弟弟們都一副興致勃勃的樣子，實在不好意思提出反對意見。

「不也挺有意思的？」就算從王子殿下變成了公主，但白岩依然一秒切到了營業模式，為了應對之後的粉絲見面會，他認為，現在的練習也是不嫌多的，這就是追求完美飯灑的瑠姫君。

然而雖然名為擊掌會，但在沒有時間限制和其他干擾下，從原本還是正常的流程，到了後來似乎變成了有些人滿足私心的場合……嗯？

「翔也君是第一次來吧？OP是我嗎？」佐藤問，明明是擔當著愛豆的位置，但他先是主動握住對方的手，又是仗著身高優勢抱住對方大腿，顯然熱情的過分。

「這個嘛……我選擇純喜。」木全故意說了別的答案，畢竟他剛剛看得一清二楚，自己可不是對方這麼做的第一個。

「欸……那快轉擔吧！」沒得到想要的回應，佐藤也不在意，依然笑嘻嘻的。

但令木全意外的是，在說完之後，景瑚居然抱住了自己的脖頸，往他臉上親了一口？過程實在太快讓人來不及反應。而且對方親完之後，又像是惡作劇得逞似的，一溜煙跑走了，讓他在原地發愣了數秒……

「哇！景瑚和翔也好過分！居然親了！蓮！我們也來！」在旁邊目睹全程的河野大喊，莫名被cue到這點激起了他的勝負欲，他也必須參戰！

「欸欸欸……！？」豆原也被他們的反應驚到了，剛剛明明還只是純粹的擊掌，結果現在純喜在自己臉頰上接連親了好幾下，而蓮居然也跟著他一起胡鬧，大笑著說聲「抱歉啦豆——！」，也在另一邊臉頰落下吻痕，但這幾個吻並沒有其他曖昧意思，只讓三個人笑成一團。

—

大平沒有忘記拍下這一幕，他原本一直在場邊觀戰拍照，就是為了馬上記錄這些有趣的片段。但直到看到有人朝川西的方向走去，他才驚起了危機意識，放下拍到一半的手機，擠到了對方身邊。

「拓實……！」他有些著急，但話還沒說出口，對方就伸出手悄悄的示意他跟著自己蹲下，他乖乖照做。

雖然周圍吵吵鬧鬧，但這一刻，兩個人卻彷彿置身於某個只屬於他們的隱密角落。

而大平只看到一個毛茸茸的草莓小腦袋，逐漸往他的方向慢慢湊近，在臉頰傳來溫熱觸感的那瞬間，他的眼前彷彿也炸開了一片粉紅色的光，讓他有些神智不清，完全忘了剛才要說什麼。

「……只有祥生有喔。」暈乎的感覺過了片刻，他才聽到那人說。

—

而另一邊，原本應該進行快速的拍手流程，鶴房卻在白岩這裡停頓了。

「王子？還是要叫公主殿下？我可是你的飯喔。」裝出一副誇張的神情，鶴房故意走到對方面前說。他知道作為白岩的粉絲，體驗可是著名的好，於是有這機會他也想看看，對方究竟會怎麼應對呢……？

「那很高興你來看我。」然而明明前面都是甜甜對應，到了鶴房這裡卻只是簡單的伸出了手。

「……對遠道而來的粉絲這麼冷淡可不行啊。」沒得到預想的回應，鶴房有些委屈地抱怨。

「對待粉絲肯定不行，但接下來這個……」

像是在賣關子似的，指尖輕輕點過，從額頭到鼻尖，從下巴到雙唇……鶴房緊張的閉起了眼。

但最後卻只在臉頰上，落下一個吻。

「可不算是粉絲福利喔。」把手放在唇上做出噤聲的手勢，白岩調皮地笑了笑，對方的反應實在太好玩了。這種事要是發生在正式的粉絲會，或者……公主與執事私通的秘密被人發現，都肯定會揭起軒然大波的吧？

—

看著行為脫序的眾人，獎已經放棄糾正了。就隨他們鬧去吧……他站在角落無奈的想。

「獎君也想要嗎？」站在一旁，原本一直沉默不語的金城突然開了口。

內心想法被一語道中，與那城連忙擺手否認，但繃緊的身體顯然不是這麼想的。

「那如果我說，我想要的話，獎君可以給我嗎？」

「……」

猶豫了片刻，他終於鼓足勇氣，踮起腳尖，給了他的弟弟一個輕如羽毛的吻。

—

雖然擊掌會圓滿結束了，但弟弟們卻又開始爭論起了一個問題：

到底誰家的孩子才是最可愛的？

「我說！怎麼看都是瑠姫最可愛吧！」鶴房大聲說，仙杜瑞拉就是經典不敗！他不接受其他人選！

「穿著樂佩裝的拓實才是最還原的！」大平反駁，不管是裝扮完成度還是原本長相的可愛度，自家戀人都是一等一！

「你們的公主都不夠還原，純喜！蓮君！」豆原笑了笑，被cue到的純喜馬上扯開嗓子大唱起《Do you wanna build a snowman?》，蓮也揮舞起雙手假裝控制冰雪。

「……我們的公主也會唱歌。」金城看向他的小美人魚，但對方顯然沒有要和純喜battle的意思，這到底有什麼好爭的？與那城哭笑不得。

「景瑚……算了。」木全原本也想開口，但掛著墨鏡，財大氣粗的暴發戶貝兒顯然不符合公主設定。

吵吵鬧鬧，看來JO1的公主選拔，在一番爭論後，還是無法有結論的樣子……

—

在爭論十幾分鐘後，他們終於放棄討論這個話題，轉而討論接下來該做些什麼，但接連提了幾個方案，都被反駁了。這時，純喜卻說：

「剛剛都是我們在練習，該換你們了！」不能只有他們體驗這種羞恥遊戲，這次他們要扳回一城！

不過單純的擊掌顯然不夠有意思，這次他們決定仿造最近拍攝中的成員with JAM男友互動影片，分組練習互動。

雖然應該是個好提議，但是要他們背後抱外加說情話這件事，對有些人來說，還是太困難了……

—

「嗯……要不要和我一起……」手上拿著搜尋來的羞恥台詞，豆原努力的想說出口，但話語卻卡在喉間，怎麼都出不來……這是第三次了。

「哎呀豆豆還小嘛，我們不勉強你啦！」看到末子這樣，躺在他懷中的純喜轉身抱住對方安慰性地晃了晃，他們弟弟還年輕，對於這種事不拿手也是正常的。

雖然其實他自己的影片，也拍的十分搞笑，招手的動作不像是面對戀人，更像是在安撫小狗。

「豆豆！說自己想說的就可以了！」靠在另一側的蓮也鼓勵對方。雖然剛才豆原在練習的時候，他一直忍不住發出笑聲，讓對方的練習變得更加困難了。

「可是，這樣怎麼辦啊……」雖然哥哥們這麼說，但想到之後的拍攝，豆原還是不禁苦惱了起來。

「豆就算什麼都不說，光是像這樣抱著就是滿分了！」兩人都拍了拍末子的肩。畢竟年輕就是本錢！就算不說撩人話語也大丈夫！畢竟誰能抗拒DK狗狗的青澀告白呢？

—

「來吧翔也，說些什麼，現在你是我的男朋友了。」景瑚語調輕鬆的說，最後的詞彙從嘴裡輕聲滑過，像是一次例行的玩笑。

即使他自己也語彙力匱乏，但做為對方的練習對象，他肯定會好好配合的。

「可是我腦袋一片空白……」雖然照著佐藤所說的，從背後摟住了對方，但自己完全融入不了角色。整個人僵硬的樣子，讓他們看起來不像一對戀人，更像是公主和他的兔玩偶。

「……那這樣好了，假裝我們現在在騎摩托車，剛剛看完電影要準備回家了，這時你會和我說什麼呢？」佐藤坐在對方的大腿上，木全的手放在自己的腰側。他忽然想起了，之前還沒出道時，他們曾一同騎車到電影院的事，只是當時他才是後座那個。

現在想想，他們去的那間電影院，其實並不大，甚至可以說是有些老舊，而所看的電影內容，也記不太清了。

或許並不是多好的體驗吧，那時候他們只是一路狂飆，喊著唱著些什麼，宣洩著情緒。當時擺在眼前的最鮮明的，只是模糊的未來，以及想和對方一起出道的信念。而其餘的一切都被淡忘，只記得呼嘯的風，爆米花的氣味，還有……對方不小心睡著的側顏。

雖然是這樣，但還是很開心呢，兩人一同度過的時間。

「……跟你出來，很開心……」話語被一字一字的吐出，手上的動作似乎抱得更緊。

「但我還是習慣坐前座，所以，下次還是把這個位置留給你吧。」

—

像是珍藏某樣寶物般的，把小小的身軀摟在懷裡。

不同於其他人，大平和川西似乎早已習慣了這樣的互動，在變小之後也是如此。

雖然戀人變小了，但兩人的身體依然完美貼合。坐在一起，將下巴靠在粉髮間，往後一枕是寬闊的胸膛，無論如何，都像是生來就本是一體般和諧舒適。

「拓實身上的味道……好好聞。」情話暫且放在一邊，像是撒嬌的小狗一樣，眷戀著對方身上的氣味，大平輕聲說。

剛才那個落在臉頰上的吻，如果嘗在嘴裡，會是什麼味道呢？肯定也是甜甜的草莓味吧……他想。

而靠在對方懷中，川西也不禁回想起之前在浴室裏肌膚相親的接觸，那時殘留的餘溫，此時又在心裡發燙著……

雖然知道彼此心意相通，但要是能再多一點……那些滿懷心中的愛欲，不知不覺使人變得貪心起來。

要是能快點變回來就好了……想做更多的事……在變小之後，他們心裏第一次同時出現了這樣的想法。

—

「……有趣的女人。」

「不合格，重來。」

一隻手摟住對方的腰，另一手拿著臺本。鶴房陷入了苦惱，不管自己怎麼表演，對方好像都不滿意。

「我又不像瑠姫你一樣擅長這個……」雖然之前就被粉絲抱以期待，但要他把這種話說出口……不是他先忍不住笑出聲就是對方。

明明都受過訓練，為什麼對方就能更輕鬆表現出一副深情的樣子，在鏡頭前展示呢？果然很有經驗吧。自己在對方眼中，肯定不過是個乳臭未乾的小孩……說出喜歡，也只會被嘲笑吧。他有些自暴自棄的想。

鶴房忽然有些氣餒，以往一直大喇喇的表達情感的他，可沒想過自己有一天會變成這樣，變成連喜歡都說不出口的膽小鬼……

因為對象是瑠姫啊……那個他超喜歡的人。

「那你之前有練習過嗎？」

有向其他人說過情話，喜歡上某個誰嗎？在問句背後藏著的隱密想法並不出聲，而當白岩察覺這其中的潛台詞時，他選擇一同緘默。

這一天下來，他總是和對方一塊相處，才發現原本以為大喇喇的汐恩，其實也有著細膩可靠的一面，並不同他以前所想的那樣。雖然有些笨拙，但還是好好的照顧著自己，努力滿足那些無理的要求……而最開始自己變小時，他也是第一個發現的。

雖然總是裝出沒那麼在意的樣子，但自己其實也是個膽小鬼……不過對於這樣努力的執事，公主……也應該主動一次吧？

「……我示範一次給你看。」故作輕鬆的，他起身摟住對方的脖頸，但這次，他卻沒有說那些撩人的話語，只是簡簡單單的一句「喜歡」。

光是喜歡，就足夠了……一切都沒有露出破綻吧？

但鶴房感受到了，對方的聲音顫著抖，而心跳聲也清晰可聞，那裡傳來的，是和自己一樣急促的頻率……

原來瑠姫也會害怕嗎？

「……我會了，再給我一次機會吧。」像是藉由心跳聲得到了勇氣，鶴房不給對方脫逃的機會，緊緊抱住了白岩。

這次他會好好表現的，把那些彆扭的話語全扔掉，只想說喜歡、喜歡、很喜歡……

—

「碧海很擅長這種事呢。」

溫柔的話語自耳畔傳來，與那城低著頭輕聲說，自己的弟弟在這方面的確相當拿手，如果剛剛的情話是對粉絲們說，肯定會引起一陣芳心暴動吧？

而且不光是粉絲，他也……與那城強行打斷自己的思維。他知道自己再想下去，只是徒增煩惱罷了。

實在難以啟齒……雖然明知道對方並不是對自己說的，但在他開口的那刻，還是可恥的感到動心……怎麼能這樣呢。他想。

「獎君之前的影片……我看了。」

「真的嗎？哇，好害羞……！我覺得……沒有表現的很好……」

男人的手掌包覆著孩子的小手，以往比自己還要大的尺寸，變成孩子後就能整個攥在手心。而因為害羞的關係，小手隨著一顆心不安的游移著，直到兩人手指相扣，才像找到了重心點落地。

「不，我覺得很好了，我一直看著……練習。」

看著影片，想像著坐在對面的是自己，想像著如果是自己把那些話語向對方說出口……隨著時間推動，喜歡的心情也漸漸壓抑不住，終於，在這一刻爆發出聲。

「……練習了很久，想要有一天也能對獎君說出口，剛剛終於說出口了，很開心。」

是什麼時候開始的呢？從一開始「只要能看著對方」就滿足了，變得也盼望著能得到更多回應……他們明白，這不是青春期的騷動，也不是因為寂寞產生的幻覺。只是這場奇特的變小插曲，成為了關係的催化劑，讓他們驚覺在無形中，原已被彼此給深深吸引。

「……」與那城愣住了。

雖然之前兩人有過種種曖昧行為，他也確實感到心動過，但當時那些話語，還是都被自己歸類為無心之言，為了就是不讓自己陷入可笑的自以為是。

因為他是隊長，所以弟弟對自己有些依賴也是正常的，不要將那些情感視作真實的喜歡……總是這樣試圖說服著自己。但面對金城的告白，與那城這次實在沒辦法再告訴自己，這不是真的……

他可是哥哥呀，怎麼能讓弟弟一而再三的開口呢。

於是這次他決定先發制人，給予他一個回應……

「我也喜歡……被你抱在懷裡。」不好意思看著對方的臉說話，索性一頭埋入頸窩。然而說到後面，與那城的聲音越來越小，從耳畔悶悶地傳來，聽起來……就像撒嬌一般。

啊……以往這種事他明明很游刃有餘的，但是現在，在真正喜歡的人面前，他根本就手足無措……

「心跳聲太大了，我沒聽清楚，可以再說一次嗎？獎君？」看到哥哥難為情的樣子實在太可愛，金城忍不住想逗逗他。

同時不自覺地，把人抱得更緊，像是要確認對方真實存在一樣，確認這並不是因自己過分喜歡，而所產生的幸福幻覺。

「碧海……！」他的弟弟真的才剛滿二十歲嗎？為何能一句話就把自己撩撥得暈頭轉向……太過分了，與那城想。他有預感，往後的日子裏，他大概注定要被對方給吃死了……

—

戀人們都氣氛正好，但這時接連傳來的「登登」聲，卻煞風景地打斷了他們的濃情蜜意，而同時，手機螢幕也跟著亮起……

「……Naoto說，崔社長晚上要帶我們去吃燒肉，要我們準備一下。」看了看經紀人傳來的訊息，獎有些臉色沉重的向眾人說。

「哇！太好了！……等等！我們現在怎麼去啊！」聽到消息純喜開心的跳起來，是燒肉！燒肉！然而過了片刻他才驚覺不對，他們現在可都還是小孩子的狀態啊！要是以這副模樣去的話，肯定會引起軒然大波的！

原本被忽視的問題又浮現出來了，但對方可是社長……他們根本沒辦法開口拒絕邀約，只好紛紛臨時抱佛腳，一同找起了變回大人的方法……

—

於是白岩和川西決定一起回到房間再睡個回籠覺，大平和木全開始在網路上搜尋「被變成小孩後要怎麼變回來」，獎和豆原商量著，「或許可以吃些促進生長的食物試試看？」但這提案被川尻蓮給強烈抵制了，因為此時宿舍冰箱裡，只有牛奶。

他們把各種異想天開的方法都試了遍，但全都是徒勞無功，眼看時間一分一秒過去，除了把宿舍弄亂沒有更多的進展了。而此時宿舍傳來電鈴聲，他們打開手機一看，糟糕，是Naoto傳訊息來說已經到門口了。

沒辦法了，只能硬著頭皮開門……

亂七八糟的宿舍，六個打扮的像是要去參加萬聖節活動的小孩，五個行為詭異的大人，而其中兩個傢伙還抓著小小艾莎，一面道著歉一面拿著一小杯牛奶就要往對方嘴裡灌。而被抓住的艾莎掙扎了幾下，才認命的張開嘴，面帶苦色接受牛奶的灌溉，活像要上刑場一般。

經紀人Naoto一進門看到的就是這副奇景，險些以為是自己走錯門了。

他默默退回去，拍了拍自己的胸口再深呼吸。

「這到底是怎麼一回事！？」

—

在聽完成員一番解釋後，Naoto嘆了口氣，怎麼現在的男團經紀人這麼難當的？又要教樂器又要陪拍攝，現在還要替他們向社長隱密變小這件事……薪水也沒給多少，Naoto覺得心很累。

但為了團員和自己的職業生涯，他只好硬著頭皮去向社長提建議，先是說「現在疫情嚴重還是外帶比較安全」，又是說「社長您辛苦了我來處理就好」……用盡話術周旋了一番，好不容易終於成功，他才鞠躬掛斷電話。

「你們……別亂跑，我去拿燒肉回來。」Naoto有氣無力的說，在他轉身離開那刻，成員們彷彿看到他背後散發出了萬丈光芒……

於是平安的一天又過去了，感謝經紀人Naoto桑的努力……

—

不知不覺已是晚餐時分，他們一邊吃著社長請客的燒肉，一邊繼續討論變回來的方法。只是雖然燒肉很好吃，但談到這裡時，眾人卻陷入了苦惱，畢竟顯然的，剛才的方法都不管用……

「……童話故事不是都有真愛之吻嗎？或許可以試試。」然而這時，在杯影交錯的空隙，大平突然開口說。

聽到大平說的話，眾人都停下了動作，齊齊將目光投向他，連鶴房和木全，都停下了搶肉中的筷子，這個可能性他們之前的確沒想到。

「灰姑娘的魔法就是在午夜十二點消失的，這個也可以嘗試看看。」像是被對方的想法給一語點醒，白岩也說出了自己的猜測。

雖然兩個迪士尼愛好者的想法，聽起來並沒有什麼科學根據，但的確也沒有更好的方法了，或許……上天就是這麼惡趣味呢？他們還是決定試一次看看。

反正有些人……顯然很期待這個。

—

時間悄悄已近午夜，但只見純喜一人獨自坐在廚房裏，誰讓其他人都做實驗去了，連豆和蓮君……都拋棄了他！

純喜戲劇性的望向頭上慘白的燈光，假裝自己是某齣悲劇的主演，他想，沒有什麼事比隊友紛紛談起戀愛，只剩下自己無容身之處，還要更慘了。

嗚……他又想到，如果實驗結果是真的，那不但只有他沒有對象，還有可能變不回來欸……？這也太慘了！越想越不妙，純喜憤憤地打開冰箱櫃。

不管了！他一次拆開了兩個雪糕包裝，決定化悲憤為食量，先吃飽再說……

—

「嗯……好吃……」

舌頭在冰上舔著，心裡滿是幸福感，雪糕實在太好吃了，純喜一心只享受著甜甜的滋味，並沒聽到若有似無的午夜鐘聲。

而似乎是要應證什麼似的，在鐘聲響起那一刻，廚房猛然出現一陣煙霧，將他給包圍住，而在煙霧散去後，只見地板跌坐著一個半裸的男人，身上還掛著幾縷破布，一臉茫然。

他原本拿在手上的雪糕啪嗒落地，但暫時無暇去撿，只是不停左顧右盼。

「我變回來了！」而終於確認完畢，純喜欣喜若狂的大喊，雖然變回來了很高興，但為什麼他的真愛之吻是給了雪糕啊！？

像是為了回應純喜的喊叫聲，這時各個房間，也接連傳來陣陣騷動……

—

雖然很想看看其他人的狀況，但現在變成半裸的狀態，還是得先去穿個衣服……為了怕被人誤會，純喜一路狂奔進了自己房間。

好不容易穿好衣服走出門，原本他想先去看看同樣變小的川西狀況，但他知道，對方肯定不會讓人進入自己房間的，於是他轉而走向了隔壁大平的寢室。

「讓我看看……」不知道兩人現在在做什麼事，保險起見，他只悄悄打開一點門縫偷瞄，但接下來的畫面，讓他寧可沒看到……

—

「謝謝祥生的真愛之吻……讓我變回原來的樣子。」坐在大平床邊，川西有些害羞的說。由於突然的變化，他只能匆匆借對方的衣服來穿，這時衣衫尚未扣好，領口露出了一小塊肌膚，在燈光下微微泛著紅。

「拓實不管是小孩，還是現在的模樣，我都喜歡。」一面說著，一面又像是要應證自己的話語似的，又抱住對方親了幾口。

他好喜歡……無論是抱住自己的樣子、穿著公主裙的樣子，或是現在紅著臉，穿著自已衣服的樣子……拓實所有的樣子他都喜歡。雖然過程發生了很多事，但他依然感謝有這個小小插曲，讓他能見到來不及參與的過去，也更珍惜現在及未來，都會陪在他身邊的戀人。

「啊，頭上的花還沒摘下來……」曖昧的氣氛來到高點，他忽然發現了，那藏在髮間的花朵像叢中的蝶，小狗想俯身去捉，於是兩人的距離越拉越近，直到能看見對方顫抖的眼睫，而最終失去了平衡，倒在柔軟的被褥上……

「……」

太刺激了，他懷疑自己要是再看下去被發現了，肯定會被布丁的角給做掉。目睹了這一切，純喜忽然覺得眼前一片白光刺痛，決定替兩人好好關上房門，前往下一間房間……

—

不過既然拓實和自己都變回來了，那還是先跟隊長報告一下吧！純喜一邊想著一邊走向獎的房間。

雖然祥生和拓實簡直太超過了，但他相信他們穩重的隊長，應該不至於像兩人那樣吧？

然而他失策了，剛確認關係的情侶，膩歪起來程度完全不輸他們……

—

房間裡，伴隨著真愛之吻的落下，與那城也變回了原來的樣子。只是瞬間飛灰湮滅的衣服，讓上一秒唇齒還依依不捨的兩人，頓時肌膚相貼，他嚇得連連倒退，急忙地抓起被子，想遮住自己的身體。

而看到明明之前還能在鏡頭前大大方方露腹肌，現在在自己面前，卻滿臉通紅的，抓著被子想移動去找衣服的年上戀人，金城突然覺得有點可愛又好笑。他忍不住一把摟過對方的腰，將距離再次拉近，並感受到了猛然升起的體溫。

「碧海！我先去拿衣服……！」與那城有些著急地喊。

「獎君之前不是只穿著浴袍就來叫我起床了嗎？當時就覺得，獎君的身體……真的很好看呢。」被子由於剛才的動作滑落，露出了漂亮的肌肉，讓他想起了，以前對方拿著咖啡，髮梢還掛著小水珠，笑吟吟倚在床邊看他的模樣。

現在想想，或許那就是心動的開端吧，因為在那之後，他時常會夢到這副場景，而夢的最後總是……說來難以啟齒，但導致了他有一段時間都不怎麼敢直視對方。

「而且情侶間坦誠相見是很正常的吧？所以現在要讓獎君早點習慣，跟我以男朋友的身份相處。」

但是不論如何，現在戀人就在自己身邊，那些想法終於也不再是自己一人的妄想，他們此刻真實的感受到了，那股心意相通的幸福感。

聽到對方的話，與那城也慢慢放下了戒備。

「……那、就先從不用敬語開始吧。」

努力直視對方的眼睛做回應。雖然一天下來，他作為哥哥的尊嚴已是蕩然無存，但作為對方的戀人……往後的日子裏，他並不想讓幾歲差距成為他們之間的隔閡。

而且，這個時候還說敬語實在太犯規了……不管是年下男友的無心或者故意，都讓他倍感害羞。

「獎……？」被對方漂亮的眼睛盯著，金城忽然覺得喉間一緊。

兩人的身影映在彼此的眼裏，模模糊糊的，像是浸在慾海中。

而他們選擇相擁著墜落。

「……」

純喜再度默默的關上房門，看來不用想和隊長報告現況了，還是再去找別人吧……

—

怎麼一個兩個都這樣啊！純喜一路狂奔，因為他剛才看到了……比前面兩個都還要誇張的場景。

他對天發誓……！他原本真的只是想去看看瑠姫狀況，但想到了對方房門也不讓進，才拐彎去鶴房房間的。沒想到，打開房門一看……小公主居然變成了女王！嚇得他關上門就跑了。

沒辦法，裡頭的氣氛實在太過工口……

—

隨著霧氣散去，白岩也恢復了原本的模樣。但一場變化來的實在太過突然，雖然恢復了，他卻沒有合適的衣服能穿。

盯著變回來的哥哥愣了幾秒鐘，鶴房才終於回神，急急忙忙的紅著耳朵去衣櫃翻找可穿的衣服給對方，但全程不敢再轉頭看……

畢竟半裸的瑠姫……還是太危險了。他實在不能再多看一秒，再看就要……！他努力的轉移自己注意力，只是……

「你的衣櫃裏除了花襯衫以外沒有別的衣服了嗎？」

被對方給強行罩上了花襯衫，白岩忍不住吐槽，但雖然嘴上有點嫌棄，還是乖乖地讓對方把衣擺弄好了。

此時的他坐在床上，過長的衣擺恰恰遮住大腿根，但依然不夠長，稍稍一動，就有走光的風險。

「……先將就一下啦！」雙眼死死的盯著床單，炙熱的像是要把那裡盯出一個洞，鶴房咬牙說。

然而雖然如此，但他的視線總是忍不住飄移，先是望向了對方白皙的雙腿，又是望向……停！他不能再看了！越想頭腦越熱，鶴房在心中大喊。

「才這樣就害羞了嗎？」然而這一切掙扎，都被白岩盡收眼底，看到對方純情的樣子，他忍不住浮現了一絲玩心。

啊，欺負年下男真有意思，如果再超過一點……他愉悅的想。

「有、有什麼好害羞的！」果不其然的，在拋出問題後，對面傳來了沒底氣的反駁。

「那要不要，體驗更厲害的事情呢？」

說完，他起身跨坐在對方身上。而那剛剛披上去的花襯衫，並沒有扣好，露出了男人的漂亮胸膛和纖細腰肢，衣服有些大，襯得白岩更瘦了。

「這次換我幫你變成大人吧，汐恩。」看到對方瞬間脹紅的臉，他勾起了唇角。

此時如果自背後看，那飄蕩的布料，就像是帷幕，為戀人們遮掩著隱密的情慾，並且告訴他們，此景不宜外人觀賞。而戀人的唇，像被遞來的一顆禁果誘惑著他，他終於忍不住去啃咬，品味甜美的汁液……

—

太可怕了！純喜一邊奔跑，一邊搖著頭，想讓剛剛看到的畫面在自己腦海消失。

他們兩個絕對不是自己想的那樣，白岩……應該是在做上下肌力強化訓練吧！對！肯定是這樣！一變回原樣就在健身是件好事！純喜努力催眠自己相信那只是自己的幻覺。

他跑到了木全的房間，拜託拜託，這次別再讓他看到什麼糟糕的畫面了……他祈禱。

然而打開房門時，只見兩人在窗邊認真討論著，流星何時到來，他們想許願等等……看到他們滿懷期待的可愛模樣，純喜鬆了一口氣，安心的將房門關上，轉身離開……

—

「流星真的會來嗎？」

佐藤和木全兩個人依在窗邊眺望著，迎面吹來涼風。雖已至深夜，但此時的東京仍是一片燈火通明。

在這樣無星的夜晚，他們卻努力試圖從中追尋一道光芒。

「我上次就是在這個時候看到的，應該會有吧。」身旁木全的前髮被風吹起，露出了漂亮的眼睛，亮晶晶地看著他。

而在不久前，也是這對眼睛的主人給予他親吻，讓他變回了原本的模樣。

不同於其他人，在此之前，他們的親密關係，似乎總是活在玩笑和無意識間。雖然知道彼此在自己心裡，都是獨特的存在，但因太過於習慣，或者說抗拒去打破現況，所以一直以來，隔在兩人中間的那層窗戶紙，就被心照不宣的無視了。

為了一點小事就吵架吃醋，或者為了證明些什麼，所以努力的在他人面前表現親密，聽起來，都不是他們所想要的。如果說，情侶這種關係，遠不比朋友來的堅固，那麼知道彼此心意相通不就足夠了嗎？要他們羞澀地去告白，以確認某種被他人認可的關係，似乎並沒有其必要性吧？

可這樣的他們，卻成為了彼此的真愛之吻，並在這個過程中，察覺到了自己真正的心意。

「如果有的話，翔也想許什麼願望呢？」佐藤輕聲問，雖然他們等了十幾分鐘，依然一無所獲，但他並不怎麼感到著急。

「願望說出來就不靈了……啊！你看，在那裡！」像是突然發現了什麼似的，木全興奮的大喊。

順著對方指著的方向望過去，佐藤看到了，夜空中，有道光芒正在移動，一閃一閃的。

那是飛往另一個方向的航班。

「這顆飛得很慢呢，翔也應該可以許三個願望喔。」佐藤忍不住勾起笑，雖然看清了那是什麼，但他並沒有打斷興奮的戀人，而是溫柔的附和對方，也跟著將雙手合十。

他想，不管是飛機或者流星，只要認真許願，願望，應該都會實現的吧？

「我許完了……」先許了答應景瑚的自己變小願望，又許了希望自家組合未來能大火，還有……木全閉上雙眼認真的許願，最後一個願望，是他的小小私心，如果真的能實現就好了。

「那太好了。」

趁著對方尚未睜開眼的空隙，他俯身落下一個吻，木全睜大雙眼看著他。

「現在，我剛剛許的其中一個願望實現了。」

「還有一個，翔也願意幫我嗎？」

—

接連圍觀了幾對情侶狀況，純喜最後來到了蓮的房間，他相信經過前面的閃光彈連擊，這時他不管看到什麼他都能平靜下來了……吧？

—

「豆，謝謝你在我變成小孩時，辛苦的照顧我。」俯身親吻對方的額頭，蓮笑著說。

這真是場難得的體驗呢，自己和其他人變成了小孩，被弟弟們給照顧。一同玩鬧、嬉戲，像是重歸童年般的，做了好多只有孩子們才能做的事，他愉悅的想。也好久沒這樣了吧？像這樣胡鬧的自己。

而且啊……雖然哥哥們是這麼的不可靠，但他們的末子還是很盡責呢。明明自己也還只是個孩子，但完全不嫌麻煩的努力照顧著自己和純喜，不管是洗澡還是餵飯，都做得超級好。

他忽然想起了自己的十七歲，似乎也是在這些瑣事中度過的，但他當時可沒有這麼大的耐心在，豆真的很了不起呢。

以前他們作為哥哥，似乎總覺得弟弟們都還小，不懂得許多事。但因為這場變化，使兩人的過去有了重疊，也像是在對方身上，得到了某種養分，讓他們脫離了舊有的隔閡，能夠一起好好成長。

「小事而已啦……」接收到對方的誇讚，豆原也開心的笑起來，雖然剛才親吻的樣子肯定很笨拙，但自己能夠讓蓮君變回來，還是太好了……

不過，他突然想到，既然是真愛之吻，那代表的意思就是……？

正當他還在思考時，忽然一聲巨響，門被打開了。

—

「吼！你們怎麼一個個都這樣啦！」看到兩人親密的舉動，純喜猛然打開房門，氣憤的大喊。

聽到聲音的豆原和蓮轉頭一看，發現落單的純喜居然也變回來了？沒有真愛之吻的他是怎麼辦到的？他們很好奇這個問題。

「我在吃雪糕的時候，就變回來了……」在連番追問下，猶豫了片刻，純喜才有些不好意思的說。

荒誕的理由讓其他兩人捧腹大笑起來，沒想到這也能成功。

「好啦不要笑！欸既然其他人都在忙，那我們可以打電動嗎？不然沒人陪我，我只有冰棒……」純喜揮了揮手說，男朋友有什麼稀罕的，還是玩遊戲好，謝天謝地，他可不想再目睹什麼閃光畫面了！

「那趕快來玩吧！」聽到對方的話，豆原和蓮終於停下了笑聲，紛紛拉起純喜的手，三個人投入了下一個目標。

—

而一場變小鬧劇，到這裡終於皆大歡喜的落幕，但或許有些人的夜晚，才正當要開始……

【完結】


End file.
